The present invention relates to connectors in computer hardware and, more specifically, to a modular system allowing easy reconfiguration of devices in a computing device.
In computing hardware, power, data, and other information must be conveyed between components. When components are on the same board, simple conductor paths may be employed, but it is often advantageous to use wires or cables for greater flexibility of configuration and/or easier replacement of components. Such wires or cables include connectors to enable communication between components, and when a component is added to a computing device, the component must be mounted or plugged into the device and whatever connectors the component requires must be mated with corresponding connectors in the computing device, which may be tedious.